Jeff the Killer (Canon, Composite)/Withersoul 235
|-|Jeff the Killer = |-|Before the incident = |-|Insanity: Jeff the Killer = 'Summary' Jeffrey Woods was once a normal boy. Whatever happened to him that triggered his shift into homicidal maniac and sociopath Jeff the Killer varies per story, but it almost always pertains to bullies. In the original story, Jeff took on his bullies Keith, Troy & Randy, although they managed to set him on fire, scarring him for life — physically and psychologically. In the novel Insanity: Jeff the Killer, Jeff is sent to a summer camp where he witnesses his to-be-lover Naomi Jansen be heavily bullied and harassed by Mallory. Jeff kills her and escapes with Naomi, murdering countless other bullies with her before meeting Slender Man, now a psychopathic duo of misguided teenagers. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 9-B Name: Jeffrey Woods, Jeff the Killer Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Male Age: Early teens (stated to not be old enough for a driver's license) Classification: Psychopathic Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Can regenerate from gunshots and being on fire), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Sleep Inducement (Jane fainted purely from looking at him, and later passed out again due to his presence alone), Fear Manipulation (Was able to induce high doses of anxiety, fear and paranoia into his victims, like Jane), Dream Manipulation (A child had a nightmare of Jeff minutes before his arrival), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Aura (His presence lulled Jane to sleep while she was in his house), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with knives, meat cleavers, medieval swords, bombs and machetes), Pain Resistance, Hacking (In the reboot by K. Banning Kellum, Jeff made untraceable phone calls and hacked comments on online fora), Enhanced Unarmed Combat and occasionally Teleportation. Fire Manipulation through gasoline and matches. Illusion Creation, Summoning of rats, Time Decleration and Resurrection in Let's Kill Jeff the Killer, Body Control in The Creepypasta Collection, Psychometry (Received a vision of what Mallory did to Naomi upon touching her knife) in Insanity: Jeff the Killer, Blood Manipulation (Caused blood to appear all over the place), Telekinesis, BFR, Immortality (Type 7), Technopathy, Light Manipulation and Low Level Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Limited to changing the sky color and altering locations) in I S O L A T I O N and O B S E S S I O N Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Able to casually break bones, bust down walls and hit people so hard they suffer heart failure. Killed bullies in Insanity that survived beatings from a metal bat) Speed: Peak Human (Can rush martial arts and easily kill victims before they can react), likely Supersonic+ (Can dodge bullets and sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can bust down doors in a single attack) Durability: Wall level (Can survive attacks from brass knuckles, a fire axe, machine gun and pistol fire, shotgun blasts and grenade explosions in Let's Kill Jeff the Killer without having to resurrect) Stamina: Athlethic Human Range: Standard melee range, Higher w/ Reality Warping in I S O L A T I O N Standard Equipment: Knives, bombs, machetes, a handgun, a medieval sword, a meat cleaver, gasoline, matches and bleach Intelligence: Varies from Average to Above Average Weaknesses: Still a teen. Struggles with his emotions. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9